youngjusticerpfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:The Lovely Dove/the Freaks: the Charmed One
Character Info: So if you want a character, just put your name, monster (or human), age, weapon of choice, hair and eye color, powers, and your history!!!! Kk bye bye birdies:) Characters: 'C.C. Tatum, the Toxic Beauty:' Celeste Tatum is a plant monster, she was turned into a monster by her father, Dr. Allen Tatum, where he tried to cure her from a rare disease. He gave her medicine from a unknown plant( later found out as a Toxic Lily), and it cured her. But in the process, it turned her into a living plant. She is later kicked out of her home for being a freak, and she moved on to other places, always in hiding. Finally, when she came across the Minerva City, a safe haven for monsters, she felt guinely happy. But after a mad man, named Edgar Finn, threatened the whole monster race, including humans. Celeste stood up, along with monsters, and are currently on a quest to defeat Edgar Finn. Celeste has glowing blue eyes, and green and pink hair. She uses plants as her weapon. She has powers of; chlorokinesis, and persuasion. On March 19, Celeste will be sixteen. 'Marie Grapevine, the Wailing Spirit' WIP More coming soon..... the Freaks: the Charmed One Prolouge: A man covered in darkness, approached a young woman. "Where is it?" he demanded. "Where is that cursed child?" "I will never tell you, not even Hathor can make me tell you!" the woman told him. "Then by Hathor, I shall curse you, until you scream where the child is." the man hissed. The woman backed away slowly, "Y-you wouldn't." "Oh my dear, I think I would!" the man said gleefully. "There will never be a Seer, ever again!" The young woman backed up into an alley, then the room flashed green. Then there was a scream, followed by laughter. Chapter 1: the Flower Celeste Tatum sighed while looking out her window. She noticed all the dead trees, and the falling snow. There was a soft knock on her door, "Honey? C.C.?" "Yeah, dad?" Celeste asked. Her father came in with steaming soup and asked, "You doing a little better?" She looked out the window again, "Yes but, dad... I kinda want to go play in the snow." Celeste's father sighed and said," You know you can't go outside, you're to sick." "But dad-" Celeste began. "No! You know you can't, Celeste. That's it." Suddenly, Celeste began to cough up blood. Celeste's father yelled,"Celeste!" He grabbed Celeste and took him to his lab. "Celeste, stay calm." Celeste continued coughing blood, "Dad, I'm scared." "It's going to be okay," he said while injecting something in her blood, "it's all going to be okay." Immediatley, results came. But, it worked to well. Celeste's skin turned green, and her hair green and pink. "Oh no, what have I done?!" Celeste's father cried out. Celeste sat up, "Dad?" Her father looked up. "Celeste, please. Please go back to sleep." He told her. "I...am quiet tired." Celeste layed down and closed her eyes. When Celeste's father knew Celeste was asleep, he began to pack her bags. "My daughter's a freak, a freak." he muttered to himself. He softly layed Celeste down in the trunk of his truck. After a three hour drive, Celeste's father dropped Celeste of in the woods. He wrote her a note explaining why he did what he did. WIP Category:Blog posts